


kitten

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: Everyone knows that Keith's Galra features appear when he's angry, but only Lance knows that theyalsoappear when he's turned on.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1033





	kitten

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by @anonymoussmutl1 on twitter!!!

Not long after Keith’s true heritage was discovered, the angry, broody red paladin began to show distinct signs of his origins. It came as more of a surprise to the rest of them than it did to Allura and Coran, who’d apparently been expecting something along these lines to occur.

Lance could still remember the first time Keith “Galra’d out,” as he liked to call it. They’d been arguing, which was usual, and Keith had snapped at Lance, bushy ears popping into existence on his head and fangs spilling into his mouth, which _wasn’t_. His eyes had turned yellow, slitted like a cat’s, and he hadn’t even seemed to notice.

“What?” he’d barked, because Lance had just been standing there, staring at him with an open mouth, and then he’d reached forward to poke one of those fluffy ears. Keith’s eyes had widened, both of his ears immediately flattening to his head as he breathed out a few choice curses.

“You…” Lance had said, using all his brain power to try to process his thoughts and turn them into a sentence, “look like a _cat_.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Keith had snapped. “What the hell is this?!”

Precisely then, the rest of the team had come ambling into the kitchen, likely drawn there because of the shouts that were no doubt heard echoing down the hallways. Hunk had gasped in pure excitement, Pidge had grinned — because anyone’s misfortune was her entertainment — and Allura had simply sighed. “I thought this might happen,” she’d said, earning a wicked glare for the cat-boy.

“You thought I might grow _ears_ and a _tail_ and you didn’t think to warn me?” Keith had demanded.

“ _Hold up_ ,” Lance had interrupted, holding his hands out to halt the conversation. Everyone had looked at him, his tone commanding their attention. “You grew a _tail_?”

Keith had flushed red, and a very un-Keith-like growl had emanated from him, his ears twitching irritably on his head.

“I didn’t want to spook you for no reason,” Allura had said peaceably. “And I’m certain it’s not permanent. Think of it as… retractable claws,” she’d reasoned.

“Perfect analogy,” Lance had said, grinning.

“Your Galra features are heightened in many ways,” Allura had gone on to explain. “You should be able to see better, hear better — things that would help you in battle. Your body’s responding to its fight-or-flight instincts.”

“But I was just arguing with Lance!” Keith had exclaimed, throwing his hand out to gesture violently at his teammate.

“And thus, the fight factor of fight-or-flight,” Allura said simply. “Your features have probably emerged before in battle, but it’s unlikely even you would have noticed, caught up in the adrenaline. And seeing as they’ll disappear when you calm down, it makes sense that none of us would have noticed either.”

“This is bullshit,” Keith had muttered, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and looking distinctly uncomfortable in his own skin. At that moment, Lance had felt guilty for teasing him, because this was obviously new and scary for Keith, and it was clear that he wasn’t handling it spectacularly. He’d already had a fancy breakdown when he’d realized he had Galra DNA, it couldn’t have been made any better to now be sharing features with them.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Lance had said. “You’re right. The left knobs _were_ probably hot water.”

“Wait, what?” Hunk had said.

“Back on Earth,” Lance had supplied. “Did hot water come out of the left faucet, or the right one?”

Hunk had frowned. So had Pidge and Shiro, all of them suddenly deep in thought.

“I… can’t remember,” Shiro had said, sounding understandably upset.

“It was the _left one_ ,” Keith had insisted.

“You’re right,” Lance had said again, looking at Keith steadily, and his ears had flicked once before disappearing entirely, his eyes going back to normal. Keith had blinked, as if realizing he were normal again.

It wasn’t long after that, however, that they started dating. There was something about all their arguing and fighting being pent up tension between them, blah, blah, blah, but dating Keith felt more fitting than Lance would’ve ever expected. Despite all the heat that had raged between them, they surprisingly mellowed each other out, complemented one another and understood each other innately. It was like their skill in battle had translated to their personal life — no longer did they just understand what the other was doing in battle, where they were moving and how they needed assistance, it was like that in _life_.

Anyway, after that first appearance of Galra’d out Keith, he appeared much more easily. When he was agitated, his ears would sprout out of his hair, flicking irritably and belying his annoyance. During battle, Lance could see the gleam of his eyes flashing across the smoke and haze of the battlefield, burning in their intensity. And, surprisingly enough, Keith’s animal side tended to come out when the two of them were doing other blood-pumping activities as well.

The first time it had happened, Lance had frozen completely, buried inside of Keith and wanting nothing more than to fuck him into oblivion. But suddenly, Keith’s claws had been digging into Lance’s hips, his eyes gleaming from under his eyelashes, his ears flat against his head.

“Keith?” Lance had said tentatively, thinking he’d managed to anger Keith or maybe hurt him enough for him to turn defensive. “Are you okay?”

“What?” Keith had said, the single word breathless and saturated with need. “Yeah, ‘m good. Why?”

Lance had simply reached out, tugging on one of those ears, and Keith had shuddered underneath him, moaning. At that moment, Lance had felt (and seen) Keith’s tail for the first time, as it’d wrapped around his leg possessively.

“Fuck,” Keith had said. “I didn’t mean to, I—”

“Does it come out when you’re turned on?” Lance had asked, curious. He’d stroked Keith’s ears again, and Keith had legit _purred_.

“I— I guess so?” Keith had said. “I’ve never noticed it, I— fuck, keep doing that,” he’d moaned, pressing his head into Lance’s hand as he’d arched into his chest.

Lance had had a field day with the whole occasion, and afterward, when Keith’s Galra features had melted away and left behind an embarrassed, pink-faced boyfriend, Lance had kissed him on the nose, reassuring him that he didn’t think it was weird.

Now, they were at an extremely fancy banquet, compliments of their latest alliance to the coalition, and they were dressed to the nines, decked out in suits and dresses and displaying their best table manners as they dined with the nation’s elites.

The king and queen were at the opposite end of the table, surrounded by many royals and important politicians, and Team Voltron was taking up a small portion at the other end of the table, wrapped up in their own conversation. The dinner seemed to be more for pretenses than anything else, as Lance didn’t think any of the aliens had directed a word of conversation toward them the entire time, and twenty minutes had already elapsed.

Keith, sitting across from Lance, looked gorgeous. Good enough to eat, really. His hair was braided down the back of his head, courtesy of Lance and his love for touching Keith’s hair, and he looked like gorgeous in his fancy apparel, the dark of his suit setting off his pale skin, complementing his dark hair, and making his eyes seem all the brighter for it.

Lance could hardly take his eyes off him, and Keith seemed to be aware of it, looking up from his food time and time again to meet Lance’s eyes across the table.

“That’s when I programmed the bot to do the opposite of what it was told,” Pidge said proudly, telling some story from back on Earth. “They stole it from me and thought it’d gained consciousness and was only loyal to me. It was hilarious.”

Hunk snorted, obviously agreeing, and Lance nudged his foot between Keith’s own, trying to engage him in a game of footsie. Keith trapped his foot, holding it there, and Lance decided to protest with his words.

“I totally beat Keith in training today,” Lance proclaimed, earning a glare in response.

“You cheated,” Keith bit out, distracted now, and his feet loosened their hold, allowing Lance to free himself. And free himself he did, though only so he could kick off his shoe. After that, he trailed his foot up Keith’s calf, ignoring the widening of his eyes, and settled it casually on the chair between his thighs, as if he were just stretching out.

“I did not,” Lance said. “I simply used the weapons that were available to me.”

“I highly doubt the enemy will be receptive to you flirting with them,” Keith scoffed, and after he finished speaking, Lance pressed his foot forward, disguising the movement as he slouched in his chair with a sigh, reaching for a bread roll. His foot was pressed against Keith’s crotch now — almost a threat, almost a promise — and Keith’s hand, which had suspiciously disappeared from the table, was now wrapped around Lance’s ankle, trying and failing to push him away.

“It’s true,” Allura said. “They’d probably feel you were taunting them and try to kill you sooner.”

Lance hummed as if in consideration, pressing down with his foot now. He was doing something to Keith — he could feel it — and the bulge growing under his foot was a greater incentive to continue than the glare Keith was sending his way, commanding him to stop.

“But Keith’s Galra,” Lance pointed out. “And it worked on _him._ ”

Keith growled, his ears popping into place, and Shiro sighed in annoyance. “Great,” he said. “Now he’s angry.”

Lance met Keith’s eyes evenly over the table, well aware that Keith’s anger wasn’t the cause of his Galra features.

“It’d be better to focus on normal fighting tactics,” Allura continued.

Lance massaged Keith under the table with even presses of his foot. Keith’s hand around his ankle was no longer trying to shove him away, but hold him in place. And Lance, being the loving and caring boyfriend that he was, continued to taunt Keith, knowing that everyone else would assume he was simply annoyed with Lance.

“Sure,” Lance said, “but what about thinking outside the box? Our battles and our enemies don’t follow a pattern. Things are different every time, and sometimes we’ve had to outsmart people. I think it’s good to practice skills that aren’t solely fighting.”

Allura frowned, thoughtful. Keith groaned.

“I’m with Keith,” Pidge said. “We don’t need to trick someone if we can just kill them first.”

“But then again, sometimes it’s useful to keep the enemy alive,” Allura countered, suddenly on Lance’s side.

Lance grinned, both because he felt he was winning the pointless argument, and also because Keith’s eyes were now slitted and yellow, his gaze trained on his plate as he stabbed his food with a fork, bringing it to his mouth in a shaking grip.

The dinner lasted, in Lance’s opinion, a perfectly reasonable amount of time. Considering how long these things often droned on, Lance was pleasantly surprised when it wrapped up after only two hours, allowing them to return to the castle well before midnight, which was when they usually were able to retire.

Keith, however, was under the impression that the dinner had lasted a century at least, because when they were back on the castle-ship, and back in Lance’s room, he slammed Lance against the door, pressing his body up against him.

“You’re the worst,” he snapped, his claws present but not digging into Lance’s skin.

“You liked it,” Lance countered. “You liked having to stay quiet. Having to be a good boy. My kitten.”

Keith growled, his anger making his ears lay flat on his head. He hated when Lance called him kitten — or pretended to, at least. It was obvious that Lance was picking on his features, on his lack of control, and he’d huff and sigh and snap at Lance about it until they were in bed together, and Lance would murmur it into his ear and Keith would _purr_.

Lance never brought it up afterward, not wanting to ruin it for Keith. He didn’t mind letting him pretend that he didn’t like it.

“You teased me for _hours_ ,” Keith said. “How would you like it?!”

Lance grinned, cocky, uncaring, challenging. “Are you gonna punish me?” he asked, pushing, and Keith grabbed him and hauled him to the bed, evidently deciding that _yes,_ he _was_ going to punish Lance.

Keith kissed him furiously, hotly, his teeth scraping against Lance’s lip, not letting Lance take control of the kiss at all.

With Keith, it was always a mixed bag, which Lance was pretty sure had to do with his Galra instincts. Sometimes, he wanted nothing more than to be filled, to whine and mewl and purr beneath Lance. And other times, like now, he wanted complete control, wanted to dominate.

Lance was happy to give him either.

Despite his anger, Keith managed to retract his claws once he lubed up his fingers, but he stretched Lance none-too-gently. It still felt good, and Lance found himself moaning and gasping against the sheets as Keith fucked him with his hand.

Even more surprising, perhaps, was when Keith grabbed Lance’s cock. He was still stretching him, still rubbing against his prostate, but he was jerking him off too, rushing him to orgasm.

“Keith,” Lance gasped, moaning already, arching into Keith’s hand and slamming back onto his fingers. “S-slow down, I’m gonna—”

“I know,” Keith said, his voice possessive, hungry. “I want you to. Want you to be sensitive when I fuck you.”

Lance whined, suddenly overwhelmed, and he came with little warning, the feeling rushing over him in a blaze and leaving him gasping, Keith’s hands still working him. He withdrew moments afterward, leaving Lance twitching and throbbing in the aftermath, but he wasn’t done. He was lubing up his cock, his claws back, and staring at Lance with this immense heat in his eyes, like he wanted to ruin him.

“Keith,” Lance said, suddenly nervous. Not because he thought Keith might hurt him, but because he’d just come, and Keith really was planning to fuck him, when he was this sensitive already — they’d never done that before.

Keith shushed him. “Be good,” he said, his hand splaying on Lance’s hip for a moment.

Lance closed his eyes, liking the instruction, the almost-praise, more than he should have. And then Keith was lining up against him, pushing into him, and Lance was relaxed, letting him in, already twitching around him from his recent climax.

Keith groaned, bottoming out and staying there for a moment, steadying himself. And then he pulled back and slammed back in, right into Lance’s prostate.

Lance cried out, immediately overwhelmed, and his body started to shake, his limbs trembling under the onslaught of sensation, the pleasure so intense it was almost painful.

Keith’s tail was wrapped around Lance’s ankle, holding it trapped by Keith’s hip, keeping Lance’s legs stretched wide. His hands were buried in the sheets on either side of Lance, his claws no doubt ripping holes not-for-the-first-time, and Lance moaned and whimpered as Keith fucked into him, assaulting his sensitive prostate and somehow, miraculously, causing Lance’s cock to twitch back to life, so soon after his last orgasm.

“Keith,” Lance gasped, desperate for something he couldn’t put words to, and then Keith’s hand was on his cock again. It was too much, and Lance was writhing against the sheets, the pleasure overwhelming him, blinding him.

Keith didn’t stop, just fucked into him and jerked him off while Lance gasped for breath beneath him, tears in his eyes and his body tense all over, clinging tightly to Keith with the warring signals it was receiving.

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith groaned, his eyes shutting, and Lance realized the room was dark, then, and Keith’s eyes were what had been lighting it up. “You feel so good. I’m close.”

Slowly, Lance’s body was accommodating to the pleasure, building up to a second orgasm, and Lance reached up with a shaking hand, burying his fingers into Keith’s hair and stroking his ear.

“You wanna cum, kitten?” Lance murmured, massaging Keith’s ear. “You wanna fill me up?”

Keith gasped, his rhythm becoming erratic, and his hand practically flew over Lance’s cock, stroking him as hard and fast as he could. Lance cried out, his body tumbling into a second orgasm, shocking in its intensity, and he clenched hard around Keith, slamming back onto his cock.

Keith moaned, fucking into Lance harder until he was cumming too, his thrusts turning lazy and slow. He collapsed on top of Lance, taking a few moments longer to pull out, and everything but his ears had disappeared by the time he did, his normal eyes looking wide and earnest up at Lance.

“Was that okay?” he whispered, his thumb stroking Lance’s ribs.

Lance laughed. “It was more than okay,” he promised. “Felt fucking good.”

Keith sighed happily, burying his face in Lance’s neck. “Thought it might’ve been too much,” he murmured.

“It was hot,” Lance promised him. “You’re hot, kitten.”

Keith’s ears flattened against his head. “Shut the fuck up,” he muttered, tugging Lance closer to him anyway. Lance did shut up, but he buried his hands in Keith’s hair once more, playing with the strands of his hair and occasionally stroking his over-sensitive ears.

Keith jerked against him in surprise every time, his cock half-hard against Lance’s hip, but Lance was pretending it was by accident. At least, until Keith was worked up enough to say something about it, or to rut up against Lance properly. After all, if he had made Lance cum twice in such a short while, why shouldn’t he suffer the same?

Not like it was much of a punishment, anyway.


End file.
